The present invention generally relates to a seat track assembly and, more particularly, to a lock mechanism for selectively holding the seat track assembly in a fixed position.
Seat track assemblies are used to move a seat, typically in at least forward and rearward directions, in a motor vehicle. Such seat track assemblies typically have a first track assembly including a pair of parallel, laterally spaced-apart first slides or tracks and a second track assembly including a pair of parallel, laterally spaced-apart second slides or tracks, with each second track supported by and slidable on a corresponding one of the first tracks. The seat is mounted on the second tracks and are movable therewith relative to the first tracks. An adjuster lock or latch mechanism is provided to selectively secure the second tracks relative to the first tracks. Such latch mechanisms can be, for example, a latch with windows mounted on one track which engage teeth on the other track, or a latch with at least one tooth mounted on one track which engages an opening or notch in the other track. Typically, a handle or control bar, often referred to as a towel bar, is used to operate the latch between a latching or locking position and an unlatching or unlocking position. An occupant of the seat adjusts the position of the seat by actuating the handle to move the latch to an unlatching position, wherein the second tracks and seat are movable relative to the first tracks. The occupant moves the seat to a desired position and releases the handle such that the latch automatically returns to the latched position, wherein the second tracks and seat are not moveable relative to the first tracks.
Such latch mechanisms typically use a number of separate parts which is not conducive to low cost or rapid assembly of the seat track assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,157, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein its entirety by reference, discloses one attempt to solve this problem. The ""157 patent discloses a latch which combines parts which perform locking and elastic recall functions into a single part. The latch, however, is relatively complex and expensive to produce and does not eliminate parts that perform other functions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved seat track assembly having a latch mechanism which reduces the number of parts required, has a relatively low cost to produce, and can be rapidly assembled.
The present invention provides a seat track assembly for a motor vehicle which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a first track assembly comprising a first track, a second track assembly operably connected to the first track assembly and comprising a second track movable relative to the first track, and a latch movable from a latching position wherein the second track is secured with respect to the first track and an unlatching position wherein the second track is movable with respect to the first track. The latch includes an attachment portion secured to the second track, a latch portion adapted to cooperate with the first track to form an interlock therebetween and substantially prevent movement of the second track relative to the first track, and an intermediate portion connecting the attachment portion and the latch portion. A snap-fit connection is provided between the attachment portion and the first track so that mechanical fasteners can be eliminated.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a first track assembly comprising a first track, a second track assembly operably connected to the first track assembly and comprising a second track movable relative to the first track, and a latch movable from a latching position wherein the second track is secured with respect to the first track and an unlatching position wherein the second track is movable with respect to the first track. The first track has a generally vertical side wall. The latch includes an attachment portion secured to the second track, a latch portion adapted to cooperate with the first track to form an interlock therebetween and substantially prevent movement of the second track relative to the first track, and an intermediate portion connecting the attachment portion and the latch portion. The latch longitudinally extends adjacent the side wall of the second track such that the latch is not limited by height restrictions which are present when the latch is located above the upper track.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a first track assembly comprising a first track, a second track assembly operably connected to the first track assembly and comprising a second track movable relative to the first track, and a latch movable from a latching position wherein the second track is secured with respect to the first track and an unlatching position wherein the second track is movable with respect to the first track. The latch includes an attachment portion secured to the second track, a latch portion adapted to cooperate with the first track to form an interlock therebetween and substantially prevent movement of the second track, relative to the first track, and an intermediate portion connecting the attachment portion and the latch portion. The intermediate portion includes a pair of longitudinally extending, parallel and vertically spaced-apart legs which form a double leaf spring to resiliently bias the latch portion toward the latching position.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of seat track mechanisms. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, light weight, easily assembled, low cost assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.